Letras Rosas
by CutieKoruni
Summary: La historia de una chica francesa en la región Kalos y sus aventuras, tragedias, enamoramientos, mientras se cuida de una chica que tiene como única meta matarla.


**Prólogo**

Mi nombre es Alice Marseille, originaria de Paris, Francia y actual habitante del país del Sol Naciente. Tengo 17 años y una gran historia que contar. Algo que, aunque intente guardarme, no lo puedo contener. Pero antes de empezar… soy una entrenadora pokemon desde hace 7 años, he viajado por grandes regiones, combatiendo entrenadores fuertes, grandiosos campeones, novatos, de todo. Mi equipo varía siempre según la región en la que me encuentre, pero quienes nunca pueden faltar son, sin duda, mi mejor amiga Espeon y mi hermoso Flygon. Somos un trío inseparable, no se que sería de mi sin ellos… Espeon es la única que ha podido comprenderme, escuchado, y sobre todo protegido de esa niña que tiene como única meta matarme.

Y de eso han pasado 7 años. Era otoño, lo recuerdo muy bien, ese día en el que la conocí. Desde ese entonces, mi vida ya no ha sido igual. No puedo dormir tranquila, vivo con el miedo de que algo me pueda pasar a mi, o incluso a mis seres queridos. La niña de la Torre. Esa niña que me ha seguido con la excusa de querer jugar conmigo. Según ella, yo fui su mejor amiga en el jardín de niños y la maté, hace 14 años pero, ¿cómo puede una niña de 3 años asesinar a otra? Me vino a la mente la noticia de _la niña mexicana de 4 años que asesinó a su mejor amigo_, si mal lo recuerdo en el año 20011 y de la chica japonesa de 11 años que hirió de muerte a su mejor amiga por una discusión estúpida2. Pero si yo la hubiera matado estaría en una correccional, como la chica japonesa. Tantas dudas que hay en mi cabeza y no termino de comprender como pudo pasarme todo esto. Me ha seguido por tierra, mar, cielo, de una u otra manera siempre da conmigo.

La temible niña de la Torre *x*, que fue derrumbada hace 6 años, y que cuando digo La niña de la Torre, todos piensan que me refiero a la Torre de Radio de Lavender Town en la región Kanto. No. Lavender Town no tiene nada que ver. Ni siquiera ocurrió en Kanto. Fue en Johto, y tampoco fue en la Burned Tower.

Me intentó matar en un atentado del Aqua Team contra el Magma Team que hubo en Mossdeep City hace 5 años, lo mismo en el Old Chateau en Sinnoh, llegando a un punto máximo el querer que un paraguas me atravesara al ir corriendo por los pasillos de la Academia Openlucid, en Isshu. Mi siguiente destino es una región llamada Kalos que, de solo escuchar sus características, me recuerda a mi país natal que es Francia. Voy con mi hermana Tifanny, a quien le prometí aceptar el reto de obtener las 8 medallas para entrar a la liga. ¡Olvidé mencionar! Soy una entrenadora dentro de la categoría "Legendarios", en los que solo hay 7 entrenadores y yo soy la única que no es japonesa.

Regresando a lo de las medallas… Yo había dejado de aceptar estos retos después de que en la Liga Kanto, en el año 2007 hubiera un siniestro en el que casi muero, y al año siguiente en la Liga Johto, al menos la mitad de los presentes habrían sufrido daños físicos y psicológicos por la casi guerra que había ocurrido, y todo fue causado por alguien: La niña de la Torre *x* o como se suele llamar: Marceline.

Para finalizar, la gente en Japón no me conoce como Alice Marseille, sino como Sakura Tsukiyomi, ¿Por qué ese nombre? Tsukiyomi es el apellido de mi hermoso padre, y Sakura es mi segundo nombre. Sin embargo, mis padres nunca se casaron y dejaron de mantener una unión libre después del nacimiento de Tiffany, justamente hace 7 años.

Mi madre es una francesa oxigenada a la que odio con todo el rencor que puedo, y no quería que yo tuviera algo que ver con la molesta y tradicionalista familia nipona de mi papá, así que empezó a llamarme por mi primer nombre y tuve que llevar su horrible apellido conmigo. Ella jamás me quiso. Me abandonó a los 9 años y por eso me mude a Japón, con mis tíos Koshiro y Tomoyo, y mi adorable prima Takako.

Yo no se a donde me dirijo, no se que tipo de gente voy a conocer, ni que pokemon voy a atrapar, pero si quieres, puedes agarrar mi mano y seguirme.

_¡Fin del primer capítulo! Este será un fanfict de la generación Pokémon X and Y. El tema principal no será el típico de patearles el trasero a los líderes y ganar medallas, NOOO! Aquí los gym leaders tendrán un papel muy importante en la vida de Tsuki-sama *-* Mi bella OC._

_En fin la iré actualizando conforme vaya saliendo mas y mas información sobre el nuevo juego, ya que si, por ejemplo, los gym leaders son importantes aquí, no puedo publicar un segundo o tercer capítulo en el cual ya haya ganado un tercer gimnasio, así que este fict se irá un poco lento pero está bien, me da tiempo para traducirlo al inglés :3_

1: Acontecimiento ocurrido en el libro Sho-shan y la Dama Oscura

2: La noticia de Nevada-tan, ocurrido hace 9 años.


End file.
